


I AM NOT OK... OR AM I?

by ladyaradia76



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaradia76/pseuds/ladyaradia76
Summary: 5 capítulos de los 5 capítulos del EP de BillyLa historia continúa en ALGO NUEVO...





	1. California High

EMBRIAGUEZ DE CALIFORNIA

Encontré a alguien delicioso como tú,  
encontré a una chica, creo que ella me gusta también.  
Esta noche es la noche, vamos a dar un paseo,  
quiero ahogarme en tus ojos de California  
Conduzco rápido, necesito desacelerar  
Ya he visto esta carretera que va y regresa a la vez  
no me importa, bailaré solo,  
somos jóvenes y estamos a medio camino de casa.

Estoy de humor, dime lo que quieres hacer,  
Dejamos una nota: disfrutar la vista montañosa;  
como superhéroes, agarramos las estrellas y la luna.

Hemos conseguido esta última noche  
con nuestras manos bien alto,  
Hazme sentir vivo cuando mi mente es tu esclava  
(no buscando amor, solo buscándote a ti)  
He conseguido esta última noche,  
no he hallado nada para esconder,  
Bebé, deja la timidez porque mi beso no te mentirá  
(no buscando amor, solo buscándote a ti)

Llevo lentes de sol toda la noche,  
nuestra piel resplandece por la roja luz del tráfico  
y si me sientes, que nuestros cuerpos colisionan,  
quiero zambullirme en tu embriaguez de California.

Estoy de humor, dime lo que quieres hacer,  
Dejamos una nota: disfrutar la vista montañosa;  
como superhéroes, agarramos las estrellas y la luna.

Hemos conseguido esta última noche  
con nuestras manos bien alto,  
Hazme sentir vivo cuando mi mente es tu esclava  
(no buscando amor, solo buscándote a ti)  
He conseguido esta última noche,  
no he hallado nada para esconder,  
Bebé, deja la timidez porque mi beso no te mentirá  
(no buscando amor, solo buscándote a ti)

Hey, embriágame, Hey, embriágame,  
He conseguido esta última vez,  
embriágame, no he hallado nada para esconder,  
Hey, bebé, deja la timidez  
embriágame, porque mi beso no te mentirá

(fines de agosto de 2010)

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo confundido, pero al mirar a su lado todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente: allí estaba ella, desnuda, boca abajo, con el pelo suelto cubriéndole la espalda. 

Se incorporó como si algo hubiera atravesado su pecho provocándole un dolor insoportable: ¡Oh, no, Tomi!; la imagen de él contorsionada por el sufrimiento se presentó ante sus ojos como si la estuviera viendo en realidad, allí. ¡No, no, Tomi!, gritaba interiormente, sin elevar su voz. Se apretó las sienes y saltó de la cama. 

Sin mirar hacia la mujer de nuevo, se fue a la ducha. Se sentía sucio y canalla; la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Justamente él, que se jactaba todo el tiempo ante todos de poner el Amor por delante de cualquier otra cosa, de poner a Tom por delante de cualquier otra persona. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Tom se enterara de lo que él había hecho?, ¿alguna vez sería capaz de perdonarlo?

Bill quería culpar a su embriaguez de la noche anterior, a alguna droga que esa mujer puso en su copa, y puede que todo eso fuera verdad, pero en su interior sabía que él era el principal culpable: él coqueteó con ella, él le dio a entender que tendrían sexo... 

Había estado enojado con Tom por no acompañarlo a California, y luego porque Tom no atendía sus llamadas: odiaba no tener el control sobre lo que él estaba haciendo, que Tom se rebelara a alguna de sus decisiones; ya alguna vez había perdido la cabeza por eso y terminado por golpearlo mientras Tom no se defendía, solo lo miraba con sus ojos acuosos y llenos de angustia, y Bill entonces percibió que estaba siendo un maldito abusador dominante.

Pasó mucho tiempo en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se mezclara con sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento, de culpabilidad. Ojalá tuviera amnesia post-resaca, pero no...; recordaba perfectamente todo lo que hizo con ella, y haberlo disfrutado salvajemente, con ese placer instintivo animal que todos tenemos dentro. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de ella, le había sido también muy satisfactorio. 

Sí, Bill sabía que era bueno en el sexo; lo había comprobado ya a sus trece años con varias novias mayores y, por cierto, cuando Tom se enteró de eso estuvieron peleando por varios meses. Tom; él era virgen entonces, porque a la hora de la verdad no era capaz de avanzar con las chicas más allá de un beso o un toqueteo sobre la ropa. Sin embargo, Bill era todo un seductor empedernido que aprovechaba cualquier buena oportunidad para satisfacerse. Su look andrógino no era un impedimento; tal vez lo favorecía porque hacía a las chicas sentirse más confiadas su lado. Pero no se había enamorado de ninguna de ellas; no le era posible hacerlo porque creía que eso era traicionar la profunda conexión que compartía con Tom. Una cosa sí tenía clara desde siempre: Tom era lo más importante para él, su persona especial. Y Tom no era capaz de tener sexo con nadie: así se lo echó en cara en su peor pelea de adolescentes cuando terminaron golpeándose en el piso de su habitación. —¿Aún no lo entiendes, idiota? No quiero a nadie más que a ti; yo... te necesito, Billy — de repente, Tom lo besó, en los labios, con ternura, y Bill sintió algo completamente nuevo. Era deseo, sí, pero también unas cosquillas dentro de su pecho, una extraña sensación en su vientre que era agradable y a la vez dolía. Siempre supo que amaba a Tom —claro que sí, él es mi gemelo—, pero esta era otra clase de amor, del tipo que no había sentido nunca antes, y estuvo casi seguro no sentiría nunca más. Lástima que Tom no lo tuviera tan claro, porque estuvieron buscándose y evitándose en un juego de enamorados adolescentes hasta casi cuatro años después de eso, solo porque Tom tenía miedo. Tom tenía miedo de lo que sentía; de que su mamá se enterara y lo odiara por perverso; pero sobre todo tenía miedo de entregarse a Bill, el experto e insaciable mujeriego, y ser herido tarde o temprano. No obstante, fue el propio Tom quien tomó la decisión de que fueran una pareja, una pareja de verdad, de amantes, aquel 2 de mayo de 2007 tras volver del concierto en Oberhausen. Esa noche hicieron el amor sin cansancio, y por primera vez Bill dejó que alguien entrara en su cuerpo; ofrendándole a Tom esa parte suya intocada a cambio de la pureza de él, de su inocencia, que le entregara hacía unos meses atrás, en aquel bungalow 483 en España. Luego se hicieron promesas; juraron que jamás se herirían uno al otro, que no se darían celos ni se traicionarían... 

Bill golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado.  
—Lo siento, Tomi. Yo no... no te merezco. ¡Soy una mierda de persona! Pero no puedo dejarte ir; si te pierdo, me moriré.  
—¿Bill? ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —ella estaba ahí; Bill se envolvió en una toalla rápidamente—. Debiste avisarme y nos habríamos duchado juntos. Dios, estoy... Me dejaste exhausta. Eres tan... —se le acercó.  
—¡Cállate! ¡Y no me toques! —él se escurrió apurado mientras ella lo miraba asombrada.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Anoche fuiste muy diferente conmigo; todos estos días... Me arriesgué por ti, por esta noche contigo; yo... incluso podría perder a mi prometido.  
—Y te lo merecerías, por puta...  
—¡Bill! ¡Estás siendo cruel!, e injusto.  
—No lo creo. ¿Qué me diste anoche? ¿Éxtasis? Esclavizaste mi mente, maldita zorra; no podía pensar con claridad.  
—Disfrutaste de la vida, y no veo por qué no podrías hacerlo, eres joven...  
—Demasiado joven para ti. Aún no cumplo 21 y aquí en U.S.A. serías una ofensora sexual si yo te acusara.  
—¿Qué? No harás eso.  
—No lo haré. No hablaré de esto, haré como que nunca pasó... si tú haces lo mismo. Nadie puede enterarse, ¿entiendes?  
—Está bien —ella tragó en seco; aún sin entender por qué Bill la estaba tratando de ese modo—, pero hay personas que nos vieron en el club, juntos, bailando, y saben que vine a tu habitación contigo: Natalie, David, Benjamín, Dennis, quizá otros más.  
—Yo me ocupo de mi gente; tú... mantén tu boca cerrada. Ahora... límpiate y sal de aquí, lo más rápido que puedas.

Bill se puso una bata y salió a la terraza a fumar. Lo único en que podía pensar era que Tom no podía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, de su... traición. Unos minutos después creyó oír sollozos de ella y un azote en la puerta. Justo después de eso, como sincronizado, su teléfono sonó y supo sin mirarlo que era Tom.  
—¡Tomi! ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no me llamaste hasta hoy?  
—Yo... te fuiste molesto conmigo; no quería molestarte, pero la verdad es que yo... te extraño... tanto.  
—¡Y yo! No debemos estar tanto tiempo separados.  
—Debí ir contigo. Soy un estúpido desconsiderado, después de todo lo que has planeado para nosotros... para nuestro cumpleaños y... todo lo demás. Yo solo... estoy ansioso, asustado por lo que vamos a hacer, y ya me conoces, me encierro en mí mismo, yo... no quería estar rodeado de gente extraña... Pero cuando te fuiste..., y tan furioso conmigo... casi no lo pude resistir... Volaré para allá en cuanto amanezca en Hamburgo, Bibi, estaremos juntos pronto.  
—¡Ah, Tomi! —las lágrimas salieron y se le quebró la voz—. Quiero hacerte feliz... siempre.  
—Lo haces... siempre que estás conmigo. Ya no nos separemos, ¿sí?  
—Jamás... —la ternura de Tom era algo que lo vencía demasiado.  
—Me dolió... físicamente... Sentí que me dolía el pecho, no sé si es el alma o el corazón, pero fue horrible. ¡Tuve un miedo irracional de perderte! Ya no más dudas. Vámonos a Las Vegas a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños 21 y hagamos lo que planeaste... allá.  
—Sí, lo haremos, bebé. Te espero aquí. 

Se dijeron algunas cosas tiernas más antes de colgar. 

A Bill aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer en Los Ángeles antes de recoger a Tom en el aeropuerto. En dos días más irían a Las Vegas, donde se les unirían Andreas, Georg y Gustav, junto a su mamá, Simone, y su padrastro, Gordon. Toda una gran celebración en un hotel lujoso con casino en la ciudad donde tal vez podrían cumplir un sueño él y Tom: casarse.


	2. LOVE DON´T BREAK ME

EL AMOR NO ME ROMPE

 

Estoy cansado de pelear, esto realmente me ha arruinado esta vez,  
cansado de intentar, estoy listo para dejarlo todo atrás.

Quiero perder a mi otro yo, ¿estoy realmente todavía aquí?,  
quiero ahogarme con ello, yo... dejo a la lluvia llegar.

No puedes dejar nunca al alma sin guía.  
Yo sigo arrastrándome, no puedo ver el cielo aún,   
pero a veces el amor puede llegar desde nada.  
El amor no me rompe.

Este lugar me hace recordar...  
Mantengo mis ojos bien cerrados para ocultar, negar que te has ido,  
ahora estoy completamente solo aquí.

Algunos dicen que el tiempo me sanará,  
que tengo que llegar a tierras más altas,  
pero yo quiero sentirlo, yo...dejo al dolor llegar.

No puedes dejar nunca al alma sin guía.  
Yo sigo arrastrándome, no puedo ver el cielo aún,  
con alas rotas estoy volando apenas...  
El amor no me rompe.

Necesito llegar a casa pero sigo aferrándome.  
(El amor no me rompe.)  
Necesito llegar a casa pero sigo aferrándome.  
(El amor no me rompe.  
El amor no me rompe.)

No puedes dejar nunca al alma sin guía.  
Yo sigo arrastrándome, no puedo ver el cielo aún,  
con alas rotas estoy volando apenas...  
El amor no me rompe.

 

Desde la llegada de Tom a L.A., todo pareció andar sobre ruedas. El encuentro fue grandioso, una explosión de sensualidad y ternura expresada en la unión de sus cuerpos. Bill comprobó una vez más, mucho más tras su reciente extravío, que nada podía ser comparable al placer que embargaba todos sus sentidos cuando él y Tom eran uno, en cuerpo y alma, sintiéndolo todo. El recuerdo de aquella mujer se fue desvaneciendo en su mente, mucho más porque ella había decidido escabullirse de todo el evento. 

Luego se fueron a Las Vegas, y cada uno de los planes salieron bien. Hubo una gran celebración con todas las personas que les importaban y nadie más que sus cómplices, Georg y Gustav, supo de su escapada en la madrugada hacia otro hotel diferente de aquel en que se habían hospedado sus invitados. Allí lograron, en alguna medida, cumplir su sueño, haciendo una ceremonia civil de compromiso, al estilo de Las Vegas pero más sobria y discreta; y la colaboración de Dennis, su manager personal, fue crucial también para conseguir que fuera garantizado el más absoluto secreto con los oficiantes. Al final, recibieron un certificado que formalizaba su unión, aun si no era demasiado legal porque Tom aparecía con el apellido de su papá, Wieger, y no el Kaulitz de su identificación. 

Tras su “noche de bodas”, descansando Tom su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bill, este le propuso otra idea que llevaba pensando hacía un tiempo.  
—David ya vive acá, tenemos contrato con productores aquí, conocemos personas... ¡Ah, es tan bueno tener más privacidad, Tomi...! ¡Mira todo lo que pudimos hacer!, mudémonos a U.S.A...  
—No, no quiero dejar Alemania. Los Gs no querrán mudarse tampoco.  
—Pues que se queden, pero nosotros... necesitamos libertad.  
—¿Y la banda? No, Bill, no es buena idea esta vez.   
—Siempre quieres llevarme la contraria, ¿no, bebé? Y luego terminas por ceder —le besó la frente y Tom solo sonrió enternecido: Bill tenía razón, siempre se rendía al final, pero al menos intentaba ejercer un poco de voluntad.

Sin embargo, fue la mala experiencia de volver a Hamburgo y encontrar que su casa había sido invadida y muchas de sus cosas robadas por fans acosadores, la que terminó por convencerlo. Como Tom había predicho, los Gs prefirieron quedarse en su ciudad natal, con su familia y sus parejas, pero los Kaulitz necesitaban la distancia de su familia para sentirse menos estresados, y la ciudad escogida para mudarse fue Los Ángeles.

Ya allí, la buena racha parecía continuar: Bill no se había encontrado a esa mujer en ningún lado (claro que tampoco salían a muchos eventos) y la vida de familia con Tom y sus perros parecía todo un paraíso. Pero el peligro estaba ahí, acechando, en la forma de su mejor amigo, Andreas. 

¿Por quién supo Andy lo ocurrido? Bill solo podía sospechar, pero no podía estar seguro. De lo que sí no tenía duda era de cuál era el motivo de Andy para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared: su amor no correspondido por Tom. Aunque jamás lo había confesado, Bill estaba al corriente de que él llevaba años sintiendo eso, guardándose sus sentimientos por respeto a lo que sabía existía entre sus gemelos mejores amigos; sin embargo, tras enterarse de lo que Bill había hecho, su indignación fue tanto por Tom como por él mismo: no podía soportar la idea de estar sacrificándose por algo que era una farsa, puesto que ahora creía que Bill no merecía que le respetara sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos se merecía a Tom; por eso le dio un plazo bien corto para contarle la verdad. 

Bill no quería hacerlo; no cuando sabía cuál sería la consecuencia: Tom estaría herido, Tom lo odiaría, y peor, Tom sufriría indeciblemente. Y con Tom, él también: no podía imaginarse de qué modo podría solucionarse todo. Trató de hacerle entender a Andy, pero este solo lo acusó de egoísta y manipulador; así que Bill no tuvo otra opción. Y su peor miedo se hizo realidad: cuando Tom supo de su traición, pudo ver en sus ojos cómo se derrumbaba por dentro, cómo la decepción arrancaba trozos de su alma y el dolor lo dejaba sin respiración. Y el símbolo de cuán mal estaban las cosas fue aquel certificado de compromiso de Las Vegas que tanto les había ilusionado, hecho pequeños trocitos de papel por las manos temblorosas de Tom.  
—Ya estamos divorciados, Bill; ahora solo somos hermanos.  
—Tomi, no... yo...  
—Tú nos hiciste esto; ahora asúmelo y vive con ello. Lo superarás.  
—¡No! No puedo superarte a ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

Solo unos días después, debieron partir a Moscú para una presentación ya pactada, y la tensión entre los Kaulitz era fácilmente visible. Bill pedía perdón incansablemente; Tom se conmovía pero no era capaz de perdonar: había sido demasiado dañado, estaba demasiado receloso; no se sentía capaz de confiar en Bill... nunca más.

Tom siempre se había entregado por completo con Bill. Una vez que aceptó lo que sentía, hasta dónde llegaba su necesidad de él, su deseo por él, se rindió incondicionalmente. Lo dejó guiarle en todos los vericuetos del amor de pareja, desde los emocionales hasta los físicos. Fue Bill la primera persona que tocó su cuerpo desnudo, que lo acarició sin dejar espacio sin reclamar, el primero dentro de su cuerpo —y esperaba que el único—. Se acostumbró a acatar sus decisiones aunque alguna que otra vez intentara discutirlas. Por Bill, enfrentó incluso la censura de su madre, las miradas y frases dolidas de ella por lo que adivinaba entre sus hijos, por las veces que ambos enfrentaron sus opiniones —y para Tom eso era muy doloroso, puesto que la aprobación de su mamá era una parte muy importante en su vida, aunque, claro, nunca más que la de su gemelo—. En lo sexual, como en tantas otras aristas de su vida, Tom se había dejado guiar por la experiencia de Bill, por su capacidad para dominar e imponerse; así que encontraba bastante difícil imaginarse siendo la parte activa de una relación con otra persona —mujer u hombre— que no fuera Bill. El resultado de todo eso fue que la co-dependencia entre ambos estaba mucho más acentuada en Tom, quien parecía no poder respirar bien cuando su gemelo estaba lejos de él, así fuera solo por unas horas. Entonces, en el momento de tomar una decisión ante la evidencia del engaño de Bill, eligió quedarse cerca, en la misma casa, aunque con ciertas restricciones: Bill ya no tendría sus besos, ni su cuerpo; no serían una pareja... Ah, y él intentaría encontrar alguien más a quien amar, puesto que Bill había probado no apreciar los sacrificios que había hecho por lo que tenían. Y digo “intentaría” porque un día sí y otro también, ese intento se le volvía un fracaso.

Para Tom, la más cerca que podía estar de convertirse en su nueva pareja, era Ria. A la chica la conoció a través de Dennis, y ella había estado trabajando antes para su rapero favorito, Sammy Deluxe. Fue idea de Bill que la contrataran como “acompañante” para Tom en 2009, cuando el problema con las chicas acosadoras y los rumores de incesto se acumulaban sobre ellos, para desviar la tensión y suavizar la imagen de Tom —esa imagen construida de “dios del sexo de una noche” que no se parecía en nada al introvertido, sensible y tierno Tom verdadero—. Pero el hecho de que se la volvieran a encontrar al mudarse a Los Ángeles hizo que ella y Tom se volvieran más cercanos. Al inicio, la habían invitado él y Bill, juntos, a pasar tiempo con ellos, contentos de tener otra persona conocida en la ciudad, alguien de más o menos su edad y que por tanto compartiría muchos puntos de vista. La habían llevado a algunos de sus días de playa, al cine una que otra vez, a conciertos de otros artistas a quienes admiraban, pero una vez que Bill notó que había mayor complicidad entre su gemelo y ella, sus celos no se hicieron esperar y le prohibió verla. Justamente por eso, ella era la opción perfecta para darle a Bill un poco de su propia medicina, que el maldito sufriera en carne propia lo que duele que la persona a quien amas y a quien le has dado todo, te cambie por alguien más.

Una característica de Tom que lo diferencia bastante de Bill es su prudencia y organización. Casi siempre, él prefería pensar y planificar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas (casi siempre, digo, cuando no se le salían comentarios inapropiados acerca de Bill y él, ganándose una encubierta mirada reprobatoria de su gemelo, quien, en su interior, estaba feliz, a pesar de todo, por constatar lo que lograba hacer en su amante). Por ello, citó a Ria en un restaurante de la ciudad para proponerle un trato; o más bien, un contrato: ella debería actuar como su novia ante todos, incluso ante Bill. ¿Por qué eso?, fue la primera pregunta de ella mientras le echaba una coqueta mirada a su apuesto acompañante, pero Tom no diría más antes de que ella firmara el papel que le aseguraba completa discreción acerca de su acuerdo, o de cualquier otra cosa que ella llegara a saber por su cercanía con los famosos integrantes de Tokio Hotel o cualquier otro miembro de su staff. Ria se tomó su tiempo para leerlo todo con cuidado, y ya luego quiso poner algunas condiciones más.   
—Teniendo en cuenta que este contrato no tiene tiempo determinado y no sé cuánto voy a tener que actuar como tu novia, sin... otra persona en mi vida que supla mis necesidades... pues... hay algunas cosas que... necesito.   
—¿Como qué?  
—Crédito ilimitado de compras en tiendas de primer nivel y... algunas cirugías que necesito hacerme; ya sabes... soy modelo, concursante de belleza...  
—Si tú lo dices... —murmuró Tom por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Nada, que... me digas exactamente lo que quieres agregar al contrato y lo tendré listo para mañana con mi abogado —un abogado diferente a los que habían trabajado antes para Tokio Hotel, uno que Tom había contactado por su cuenta—. Cuando esté todo firmado podemos hablar de los detalles, ¿ok?

Al día siguiente, Ria firmó el contrato. De momento, eso era todo lo que Tom necesitaba. Si más adelante ese noviazgo falso se hacía realidad, dependería mucho de cómo se sintiera él al lado de la chica, hasta qué punto ahondaran su confianza y su cariño; aunque realmente eso le parecía bastante improbable: pensarse con alguien más que Bill, ya era difícil, pero con una mujer...; a pesar de su actuación de “macho devorador” ante las cámaras y los reporteros, las mujeres nunca le habían sido suficientemente atractivas. Aunque tampoco nunca había puesto sus ojos en otro hombre aparte de su gemelo, las formas masculinas siempre le habían parecido más agradables que las femeninas; claro que él jamás admitiría eso, ni siquiera ante Bill. 

Bill. Su reacción al ver las fotos que el paparazzo ese que se hacía llamar Lies Angeles les sacó a él y a Ria de su paseo de la tarde anterior, fue la esperada.   
—Entonces... has vuelto a verte con ella, ¿no?  
—Sí. Ria va a estar bastante en mi vida; deberías acostumbrarte.   
—Es una maldita puta falsa. No deberías confiar en ella.  
—¿Y cómo sabrías tú eso?  
—Porque sé reconocer a las putas cuando las veo.  
—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y lo reconociste en la puta con la que tuviste sexo? —Bill no contestó a eso, y Tom solo continuó—. Aprovecha en tus salidas de casi todas las noches y búscate a alguien, como lo estoy haciendo yo. 

Bill ahora le clavó una mirada furiosa.  
—Eres un cabrón, Tom.   
—No más que tú, Bill.

El enojo que traslucían sus facciones mientras se marchaba, hizo a Tom sentir una extraña satisfacción: su venganza acababa de empezar.


	3. FORBIDDEN LOVE

  
AMOR PROHIBIDO

Dime por qué estás diciendo No,  
dime por qué me convences,  
y les dices que estamos aquí completamente solos.  
Sabemos que está claro en el fondo de mi mente:  
estamos jugando con fuego y no tentando el hielo...

Sabes que no puedo resistirme,  
¿así que por qué estamos tratando siquiera?  
Tú juegas conmigo, crees que no sé que estás mintiendo,  
pero yo... pero yo...  
estoy pendiente de ti y de todas las cosas que haces  
(Tú, todo de ti y todas las cosas que haces)

Sabes que es verdad...uh  
yo siempre estaré aquí para ti  
y no importa lo que hagamos

No soy idiota...uh  
estamos rompiendo todas las reglas  
Yo no sé qué hacer con este amor prohibido  
ohohoh, con este amor prohibido

Dime por qué no te irás,  
por qué quieres mantenerme oculto  
Cada vez que dices Vamos, no lo hacemos

Si el miedo cae sobre tu espalda,  
los momentos se nos pasan, todos llegan a tiempo

Sabes que no puedo resistirme,  
¿así que por qué estamos tratando siquiera?  
Tú juegas conmigo, crees que no sé que estás mintiendo,  
pero yo... pero yo...  
estoy pendiente de ti y de todas las cosas que haces  
(Tú, todo de ti y todas las cosas que haces)

Sabes que es verdad...uh  
yo siempre estaré aquí para ti  
y no importa lo que hagamos

No soy idiota...uh  
estamos rompiendo todas las reglas  
y yo no sé qué hacer con este amor prohibido

No me gusta, no, no me gusta,  
(este amor prohibido)  
odio que no puedo mantenerme aparte,  
pero necesito... este amor prohibido.

Sabes que es verdad...uh  
yo siempre estaré aquí para ti  
y no importa lo que hagamos

No soy idiota...uh  
estamos rompiendo todas las reglas  
y yo no sé qué hacer con este amor prohibido

Necesito este amor prohibido.

 

Que eran hermanos, y solo hermanos, eso había dicho Tom. Y cuando llegó el 1ro de septiembre de 2011, eso fueron en frente de sus nuevos amigos, los dueños y diseñadores de T-Squad, Alex y su novia Katie, quienes se empeñaron en hacerles una fiesta por su cumpleaños. 

Andy también estuvo invitado —de alguna manera, él siempre se estaba insinuando para venir a L.A. por tiempos largos y quedarse con ellos en su casa; la más reciente excusa era el diseño de la BTK App (una estrategia promocional y comercial que mientras les hacía ganar dinero lograba que sus fans estuvieran pendientes de ellos mientras no hicieran presentaciones ni tuvieran un nuevo disco), algo que podía hacer perfectamente desde su apartamento en Hamburgo—, y todos disfrutaron comportarse un poco como niños y adolescentes de nuevo. Al menos Tom no trajo a Ria, se consoló a sí mismo Bill, y eso le permitió intentar divertirse. No obstante, tanto en sus ojos como en los de su gemelo, podía adivinarse algo apagado.

Cuando bebían mucho, especialmente en una fecha tan importante como esa, que les recordaba tantos momentos juntos, pasaba algo inevitable: Tom se escurría en medio de la noche a la cama de Bill —la misma que tanto tiempo habían compartido— y se abrazaban, solo eso. Amanecían enredados uno con el otro y con sendas erecciones, pero no hablaban del tema ni hacían nada al respecto. 

Así pasó también tras la primera de las dos salidas de Halloween que hicieron juntos, disfrazados de demonios una noche, con máscaras venecianas otra; pero en la segunda las cosas se salieron de control. Se habían ido a dormir borrachos, pero Bill despertó algo más sobrio con la mano derecha de Tom moviéndose lentamente sobre su ropa interior. Pensó en hacerse el dormido para disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de su gemelo acariciándolo como solo él sabía, pero no pudo cuando un gemido se le escapó; entonces Tom lo calló con un beso. No era un beso tierno, era uno de esos salvajes que se daban cuando tenían sexo de reconciliación después de alguna tonta pelea: el corazón de Bill latió esperanzado. Las caricias subieron de tono, y pronto ambos estaban piel con piel después de eliminar la poca ropa que usaban para dormir. Tom alargó el brazo hacia la mesa de noche donde siempre habían guardado el lubricante y se lo pasó a Bill, así que este entendió cuáles iban a ser sus roles esa noche, los mismos de la mayor parte de su vida sexual: Tom recibiría una vez más a Bill en su cuerpo. El encuentro avanzó entre sudor y gemidos hasta el punto del clímax, cuando Bill gritó: “Tomi, te amo, ah... Dime... dime que me amas...”. Y el orgasmo de Tom vino sin que este dijera palabra alguna; solo luego de recobrar el aliento dijo: “No”. Bill no quiso preguntar si era que no lo diría o que no lo amaba; prefería la duda al dolor de oírle confirmar la segunda variante. 

Tom no se fue de la cama de Bill, y amanecieron desnudos, entrelazados. El despertar fue silencioso; Bill quería hablar, quería aclarar las cosas, pero antes de que pudiera iniciar el tema sonó el móvil de Tom y él lo tomó.  
—Buenos días, preciosa... Sí, yo tuve una buena noche, ¿y tú?... Claro, nos vemos en un rato... —se levantó y fue hacia el baño aún hablando; a Bill el mundo se le había roto otra vez y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, empañando su visión.

Luego de ello, el día a día era una lucha. Tom luchaba por mantenerse firme y no seguir cediendo con Bill, aunque no siempre lo lograba; y Bill intentaba recuperar a Tom, hacer que lo perdonara.

A pesar de que su relación de pareja iba por rumbos desconocidos, su conexión de gemelos era algo que sabían jamás se iba a perder, así que no hubo impedimentos para que dos tatuajes gemelos se marcaran en sus pieles: las horas de su nacimiento, en los dedos de la mano derecha de Tom y en la izquierda de Bill; y un complicado diseño que representaba muchos de sus deseos y sueños compartidos, junto a una frase: “Te veo en el espacio exterior”, manifestando que no importaba lo que trajera el futuro, al final estarían juntos de una forma u otra. 

La BTK app estuvo funcionando para inicios del siguiente año. Entre los Kaulitz, a medida que pasaban los meses, las cosas seguían más o menos igual: convivían en una especie de montaña rusa en que la mayoría de los días eran hermanos gemelos dependientes uno del otro pero con costumbres que empezaban a divergir, y otros días, los menos, se entregaban como amantes en un delirio que no podían evitar. 

Ellos se hacían fotos juntos para la aplicación, se tomaban videos y se reían para la cámara, pero muchos de sus fans adivinaban en sus rostros que algo no andaba del todo bien. La forma en que Bill lograba lidiar con esa frustración, se estaba volviendo un poco peligrosa: demasiadas noches de clubes, alcohol y drogas hasta perder la conciencia y terminar teniendo sexo con mujeres que acababa de conocer —siempre con protección, al menos— y volviendo a la casa casi siempre en muy malas condiciones. 

Aun sin saber qué hacía exactamente su gemelo cuando no estaban juntos, Tom veía las consecuencias en él: extrema delgadez, ansiedad, resacas horribles; así que empezó a preocuparse por su salud. Por ello decidió acompañarlo en algunas de esas salidas nocturnas, especialmente si se les unían otros amigos de ambos, como Shay y Shiro. Claro, que la mayoría de esas noches daban como resultado que los dos terminaran teniendo sexo al volver a la casa; y la situación se volvía más difícil de sobrellevar para ambos, porque los ponía en la disyuntiva de no saber hacia dónde estaban dirigiendo sus vidas. En verdad, la única certeza que Tom sí tenía era que a pesar de todo amaba a Bill, y que aunque su orgullo herido y su decepción no le dejaran perdonarlo, tampoco lo podía dejar ir: eso estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Y Bill sabía con seguridad que pasara lo que pasara estaría junto a Tom, así este lo ignorara o lo cambiara por una advenediza como Ria, porque, sencillamente, no podía vivir sin él; el día que realmente creyera haber perdido a Tom para siempre, ese día moriría.

En la mano donde tatuara su hora de nacimiento, Bill adicionó también los huesos anatómicos, una golondrina y un lirio: los símbolos del amor, la belleza, la fidelidad, y la muerte, entrelazados con la hora en que nació solo diez minutos después de la persona que para él representaba todo eso junto.

Para su cumpleaños 23, su madre y su padrastro vinieron a L.A. para unirse a la celebración, a la que también fueron invitados dos parejas de amigos: Shay y Shiro (él era el nuevo manager personal de los Kaulitz en U.S.A.; ella, una hábil diseñadora de modas que se había convertido en una figura casi maternal para los gemelos) y también Katie y Alex (a esas alturas, él era el mayor amigo de juergas de Bill). 

De todas las personas que los acompañarían esa noche, la única a la que Bill querría bien lejos era a la maldita Ria. Con su pelo teñido de rojo al estilo de la sirena Ariel de Disney, era un farol en medio del Bootsy Bellows; o al menos lo era para él, quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Tom hablando con ella, bailando con ella, sonriendo con ella. Y otra sonrisa y otra mirada estaban fijas en la pareja: las de Simone. La relación entre Bill y su mamá nunca había sido demasiado fácil, especialmente por el carácter de ambos, demasiado parecido. Pero todo había empeorado desde que años atrás ella los enfrentó por sus sospechas de que algo extraño ocurría entre los dos y fue Bill quien tomó una actitud desafiante, dándole a entender que él y Tom sí tenían un amor que iba más allá del fraternal. En esos días, ella quedó tan conmocionada que no les habló a ninguno de los dos por más de una semana, y Tom se deprimió tanto por eso que Bill decidió hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Después de esa ocasión, Simone actuaba como si nunca se hubiera enterado de nada, pero intentando por todos los medios que sus hijos encontraran sus propios caminos y dejaran al fin esa interdependencia enfermiza. Por eso, ver a Tom con una novia le parecía algo maravilloso y no podía dejar de estar pendiente de la pareja, mientras el gesto amargado de su otro hijo le pasaba inadvertido. 

Bill no pudo soportarlo más; fue hasta donde estaba Simone y se paró frente a ella.  
—Yo también existo, ¿sabes?  
—¿Billy?, ¿qué te ocurre? —lo miró, algo preocupada por su rostro descompuesto y su tono dolido.  
—Es que... yo también soy tu hijo, también cumplo años hoy, pero tú solo ves a Tom. Siempre ha sido igual; creo que nunca quisiste tener dos hijos, con Tom te basta.  
—Los amo a los dos... —alzó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla pero él se apartó, algo tambaleante—. ¿Estás borracho, Billy?  
—¡No me llames Billy! Solo tú y él me llaman así y yo... —fijó su mirada largo rato en Tom— ¡me duele!  
—¿Qué te duele? ¿Ver a tu hermano feliz con una chica? —de pronto, Simone sonaba agresiva: la evidencia de lo que ella se empeñaba en no ver manifestándose frente a sus ojos era mucho para mantenerse ecuánime.  
—¡Él no es feliz ni lo será jamás si no es conmigo! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —una bofetada de su madre lo calló y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron al fin mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la mejilla enrojecida. Sin hablar más, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del club. 

En el camino lo interceptó Shiro, quien había visto parte de la escena.  
—Espera, Bill; hay unos paparazzi afuera, incluso está ese que siempre los sigue, el tal Lies Angeles: no puedes salir así de alterado.  
—No me importa —él seguía llorando, con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz ronca.  
—Tiene que importarte; recuerda que eres una figura pública, la figura líder de Tokio Hotel, te debes a eso también.  
—¡No puedo respirar aquí, Shiro! 

Shay llegó y lo abrazó; le acarició el cabello.  
—Vamos, yo te llevo adonde quieras —dijo ella, preocupada por el estado en que veía a su amigo; Shiro asintió y los tres caminaron juntos, apurados. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se les unió Tom.  
—¿Qué está pasando, Bill? —trató de verle el rostro que él escondía y pudo ver que lloraba. Muy pocas veces había visto a Bill llorar, así que supuso que él realmente estaba mal.  
—Tú solo vuelve con tu novia, Tom. Yo ya me voy.  
—No —lo tomó por el brazo—; nos vamos juntos, Bibi —le susurró.

A esas alturas, todos se habían dado cuenta del drama y se dirigían a la salida, así que Bill solo asintió hacia su gemelo y, junto a Shay y Shiro, se apresuraron a la salida.  
—Esperen solo un segundo, que traigo el auto —dijo Shay, adelantándose.  
—Bill, por favor, tápate el rostro al salir—sugirió Shiro—; es preferible que digan que eres un engreído a que publiquen fotos de ti lloroso, ¿está bien?  
—Está bien —la voz de Bill salió ronca otra vez y Tom solo apretó su brazo.

Cuando ellos se fueron, la cámara de video del paparazzo que los seguía tomó la imagen de Bill tapándose el rostro con la chaqueta, Shiro haciendo un gesto de “Jódete” al tipo con el dedo medio de su mano, y Tom ligeramente sonriente: sí, no podía evitar sentir que lo mejor de la noche era esa escapada junto a su gemelo, le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas buenas de los dos. 

Pasaron frente al resto de los invitados, Ria inquieta y Simone completamente aturdida por los hechos que aún no acababa de entender —o mejor, quería no entender— por lo que decidió centrar su atención en la joven, a quien todos veían ahora como la novia abandonada.

Mientras, dentro del auto, todos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Shay hizo una pregunta que no podía eludir.  
—¿Adónde quieren que los lleve?  
—A la casa, no; mi madre puede ir allí a seguir molestándome —rompió su mutismo Bill.  
—¿Qué te pasó con mamá, Bibi? ¿Por qué te golpeó?  
—No quiero hablar ahora de eso... Tomi; hablaremos en... el hotel.  
—¿Cuál hotel? —interrumpió Shay de nuevo.  
—Escógelo tú, mami Shay —habló Tom esta vez—; uno discreto y donde nadie se aparezca para intentar entenderse con nosotros: Bill y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, a solas.

Ella asintió y todos siguieron en silencio. Cuando los Kaulitz fueron a bajar frente al hotel en el downtown de Los Ángeles, Shiro les pidió una respuesta más.  
—Si su madre quiere saber cómo están...  
—Dile que estamos bien pero queremos estar a solas; justamente eso —replicó Bill mientras hacia un gesto agradecido con la mano a sus amigos, gesto que Tom imitó. 

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la habitación, con un letrero de “No molestar” colgado afuera, Bill se fue al minibar y trajo una cerveza para cada uno. Tom le dio un trago a la suya, antes de hablar.  
—Tienes que decirme ahora qué pasó con mamá.  
—Yo... —Bill pareció buscar las palabras mirando hacia el techo— no pude soportar su felicidad por verte con tu... novia.  
—Pero... ¿por qué ella te pegó?  
—Me dijo que tú eres feliz con ella y yo... dije que nunca serás feliz con alguien más que conmigo; así que... ella me dio una bofetada.  
—Ya. Ahora entiendo.

Tom se alejó hacia la confortable cama matrimonial y se sentó allí con su cerveza; bebiendo tragos más largos; Bill caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado, le quitó la cerveza de la mano y la puso junto a la suya en la mesa de noche. Luego le tomó el rostro y lo hizo volverse; sus labios quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Contra lo que esperaba, fue Tom el que se lanzó a besarlo, ansioso. Lo que tenían que hablar quedó para más tarde, porque en ese instante sus cuerpos y sus almas se comunicaban en su propio lenguaje. 

Sintiendo a su gemelo entrar en él mientras le susurraba al oído esas frases apasionadas que era tan experto en crear, Tom se preguntó por unos instantes si no debía dejar su orgullo a un lado, y recuperar esas sensaciones que tanto necesitaba: entregarse a Bill, refugiarse en él, encerrarse con él en un capullo solo para los dos; pero cuando las nubes del placer abandonaron su mente, supo que aún no estaba listo. No confiaba en Bill; su corazón y su fe estaban demasiado dañados y aún no sabía si podría curarse algún día, aunque, de verdad, realmente lo deseaba.  
—Solo tendrías que darnos una oportunidad, Tomi; darme una oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo ser un hombre mejor, por ti.  
—Yo... no lo sé; lo pensaré, ¿ok? Tal vez... en un tiempo...  
—Nos amamos, Tomi, ¿eso no es suficiente?  
—A veces no lo es, Billy.  
—Bueno, de cualquier modo gracias por seguirme anoche, por salvar nuestro aniversario.  
—No podía dejarte solo en nuestro cumpleaños—lo abrazó contra su cuerpo—; nunca lo he hecho y no comenzaré ahora —sí, ¡de veras desearía tanto poder perdonarlo!  
—Pero ahora hay alguien más en tu vida, ¿no? Esa... Ria...  
—No hablemos de ella ahora mismo, ¿sí? Vas a romper la magia.  
—Escucha, yo... recibí la oferta para ser jurado en Deuschtland durch den Superstar, pero dije que no aceptaría si tú no lo haces conmigo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea jurado en un concurso de canto? Ni siquiera entono bien...  
—Eso no es cierto. Además, eres un gran músico, con un sentido impecable del ritmo y la afinación, y un productor nato; te servirá la experiencia. Y además...  
—Estaríamos viajando juntos, sin amigos ni familia cerca, sin... Ria, ¿es eso?  
—Sí, lo confieso; la idea de que ella esté lejos de ti y de nuestras vidas, me parece genial.  
—Sabes que ella puede ir a visitarme alguna vez, ¿no?  
—Ojalá lo menos posible. Planeo reconquistarte allá, Tomi. ¿Qué dices?  
—Pues... digo que si ya retrasamos otra vez el nuevo álbum porque no estamos seguros aún de que buscamos o hacia dónde vamos creativamente, ir a trabajar en ese concurso es una buena opción para... distraernos un poco.  
—Y nuestros fans nos verán; saldrá algo bueno de ello.  
—Eso espero, Billy. 

Se quedaron abrazados hasta dormirse. Al despertar, se hicieron el amor una vez más, y otra más, como si sintieran que, al salir de esa habitación, el mundo los abrumaría y el peso de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos le pasaría factura a su relación de nueva cuenta.


	4. ODDS ARE AGAINST US

LAS PROBABILIDADES ESTÁN CONTRA NOSOTROS

He estado borracho toda la noche, tú sigues llamando.  
¿Están felices ellos ahora, viéndonos caer?  
Un secreto debemos esconder, no sé si puedo,  
esto es lo que somos, este es quien soy.  
Oh, esta noche, ellos están listos para el amor,  
pero nuestro mundo no está listo para entendernos.

Recuerda que estaría contigo  
incluso sabiendo dejar ir las cosas.  
Supongo que necesito encontrar alguien como tú,  
si esto es lo que tengo que hacer  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros

Conduciendo a las colinas, persiguiendo el Sol,  
somos solamente dos chicos, no sé por qué corremos.  
Si lo terminamos ahora, el Cielo no tiene lágrimas.  
Podemos volar tan alto, muy lejos de aquí,  
encontrar alguna luz...  
Ellos están listos para el amor pero   
nuestro mundo no está listo  
si hay cicatrices abiertas... cicatrices

Recuerda que estaría contigo  
incluso sabiendo dejar ir las cosas.  
Supongo que necesito encontrar alguien como tú,  
si esto es lo que tengo que hacer  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros

Déjalo continuar.  
Sabes que deberíamos tratar,  
oh, tú sabes que deberíamos tratar  
si esto es lo que queremos, tú sabes,  
en nuestras vidas, esto solo pasa una vez,  
hay una única oportunidad

Recuerda que estaría contigo  
incluso sabiendo dejar ir las cosas.  
Supongo que necesito encontrar alguien como tú,  
si esto es lo que tengo que hacer  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
porque las probabilidades están contra nosotros  
las probabilidades están contra nosotros

 

Encerrado en su habitación, bastante borracho, Bill reía en voz alta, cantaba con la música de fondo y conversaba animadamente en skype con un grupo de amigos del mundo de la moda. Mientras, sentado frente a su laptop en la mesilla del salón, Tom acariciaba lentamente el pelaje de Capper y recordaba lo vivido en los últimos meses. 

[Flashback]  
Pocos días después de que empezara septiembre, viajaron a Alemania para las audiciones de DSDS. Aunque nadie se enteró cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, su arribo al local donde comenzarían su trabajo como jueces junto a Dieter Bohlen y Mateo Jaschik sí tuvo una vorágine de fans gritando por ellos después de tan larga ausencia.

Se quedaban en el apartamento de Berlín, el que no habían vendido previendo viajes de trabajo en el futuro para nuevos álbumes de la banda. Capper fue el único de sus bebés de cuatro patas que los acompañó, puesto que Scotty ya estaba muy viejo y enfermo con un cáncer terminal, así que prefirieron dejarlo bien cuidado en un refugio de lujo para perros mientras ellos estuvieran fuera de Los Ángeles.

Cada uno de los que aspiraban a quedar dentro del programa eran un manojo de nervios, algunos con más talento que otros; y Tom casi siempre tenía una broma que hacer —algo característico en él cuando habían cámaras delante, tal vez como una forma de soslayar su propia ansiedad—, pero hubo un joven que captó su atención o, mejor dicho, fue la letra de la canción que este interpretó... “Cada noche me apresuro a la cama. Esperando que tal vez tenga la oportunidad de verte al cerrar los ojos...”, la emoción con que lo hizo, que lo cautivó llevándolo a muchos recuerdos, unos agradables y otros no tanto, de su vida con Bill... “Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Perdido en un cuento de hadas. ¿Podrías sostener mi mano y ser mi guía?...” Bill se volvió, clavándole la mirada, sintiendo en sí mismo la oleada de sentimientos que se despertaron en Tom, quien seguía absolutamente concentrado... “Puedes ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla...” Sí, así era justamente como se sentía amar a Bill, amarlo más allá de las reglas, más allá de sí mismo y de su voluntad. El cantante, cuyo nombre era Ricardo Bielecki, terminó siendo aprobado por todos los jueces; Tom lo felicitó.

De regreso al apartamento, Bill tuvo que sacar a relucir el tema.  
—Parecías cautivado por Ricardo.  
—Estuvo bien, ¿no?  
—Sí, pero... te vi...  
—Bill, ¿estás celoso?  
—¿Debería estarlo? Siempre he creído que te gustan más los chicos que las chicas; por eso es que lo de... Ria... me tomó por sorpresa.

Tom no supo si sentirse halagado por los celos de su gemelo o molesto porque Bill le insinuara que sabía las mujeres no le interesaban mucho.   
—Fue lo que cantó lo que me puso nostálgico; no él en sí mismo. Al parecer, puedo ser más romántico que tú.  
—Ah, romántico... —Bill se le fue encima, dejándolo atrapado bajo su cuerpo—. O sea, en realidad esa expresión era por mí, ¿es lo que quieres decir?

Tom no contestó a eso más que fijando la mirada en Bill, invitándolo tácitamente a continuar sus avances; así que él lo hizo, lanzándose a probar sus labios. Se las arregló para desnudar a Tom y a sí mismo en pocos movimientos. Luego vinieron caricias, las manos de Tom sobre Bill, la lengua de Bill en Tom, las piernas de Tom flanqueando a Bill y su voz rogando: “Hazlo... ahora”. 

El nombre de Ria no volvió a ser pronunciado por ninguno de los dos en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Berlín. Bill se preguntaba si Tom siquiera la llamaba, puesto que tampoco lo escuchaba hacerlo. El 1ro de septiembre Tom le había dicho que se pensaría si era capaz de darle a Bill otra oportunidad; por tanto, Bill se sentía esperanzado de que esta fuera la ocasión. En verdad, estaban viviendo otra vez como una pareja, compartiendo risas y sueños, haciéndose el amor cada vez que podían, solo que no hablaban de lo que pasaría luego, estaban concentrados únicamente en el hoy cotidiano. Pero llegó el momento de regresar a Los Ángeles, con la fecha de Halloween muy cercana; en noviembre sería el Recall en Curazao. 

Para decepción de Bill, a pocas horas de llegar a L.A. Ria hizo aparición de nuevo en su vida, cuando escuchó una conversación telefónica entre su gemelo y ella.   
—Eso es cosa de Bill, él siempre me hace el maquillaje terrorífico... sí, tú ve como quieras... claro, te paso a recoger mañana... sí, al restaurante ese que te gusta, ok...  
—¿Saldrás con ella mañana? —preguntó Bill enseguida que lo vio colgar su móvil, intentando dominar su contrariedad.  
—Pues... tiene derecho a reclamarme que la he dejado sola por todo este tiempo.   
—¿Tiene derecho? —su ira estaba a punto de explotar.  
—Vamos, Billy, no creíste que lo dejaría con Ria solo porque hemos pasado unos días buenos. No voy a dejar una buena relación por otra que... es tan insegura.  
—¿A qué estás jugando, Tom? ¡No te reconozco! Jamás creí que fueras capaz de jugar conmigo de este modo.  
—Yo tampoco creí que fueras capaz de traicionarme como lo hiciste.  
—Ya; otra vez eso. O sea, esta... ¿es tu venganza? ¿Ilusionarme y luego romper mi corazón?

Tom no contestó a eso; solo prendió un cigarrillo y se marchó a su habitación con Capper siguiéndole los talones. Le dolía tener que portarse así con Bill, pero no lo podía evitar: un presentimiento lo hacía sentir que no debía confiarse, que cuando lo hiciera Bill volvería a herirlo —era un presentimiento, o las voces de su mamá y de Andreas diciéndole justamente esas palabras cada vez que podían: “No te confíes de Bill, Tom; si lo haces él volverá a herirte”—. No, aún no estaba listo para dejar de lado su plan de hacer a Bill pagar por el dolor que le había causado con su infidelidad y engaños.

Por otro lado, Bill odiaba esa sensación de impotencia que le daba apreciar que Tom estaba jugando con él pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo: cada vez que Tom se acercara por un beso, él se lo daría; cada vez que Tom quisiera hacer el amor o tener sexo salvaje con él, lo obtendría; cada vez que Tom viniera a pedir ternura y caricias, palabras de amor o consuelo, Bill entregaría todo de sí, inevitablemente. Tom era su adicción, una droga a la que llevaba enganchado toda la vida y de la cual sabía no iba a poder desintoxicarse sin morir. Y haría cualquier cosa por obtener aunque fuera una mínima dosis de esa droga. Además, la culpa de lo que había hecho tampoco lo abandonaba: él también creía que se merecía ser castigado por lastimar a Tom; y si era el propio Tom quien estaba llevando a cabo ese castigo, pues, eso era lo que todos llamaban Karma, o justicia divina.

Fueron a las fiestas de Halloween como vampiro y zombie, y aunque Ria también estuvo allí, sonriendo todo el tiempo, a Bill le quedó la satisfacción de que su gemelo pasaba más tiempo junto a él que atendiéndola a ella. Dentro suyo, las esperanzas se marchitaban y renacían continuamente: pronto volverían a estar lejos, en una paradisíaca isla del Caribe; tal vez esa sería su oportunidad de lograr un nuevo avance en su carrera por el perdón definitivo.

[Fin del Flashback]

 

Casualmente, Tom también tuvo una llamada de skype en la laptop frente a él: era Georg.  
—Hey, que estás desaparecido; la última vez que hablamos fue acá en Alemania cuando los visitamos Gus y yo antes de que se fueran.   
—Disculpa, yo... he estado ocupado.  
—¿Trabajo?   
—Ajá, un poco. Ya sabes, me ocupo de las colaboraciones de Bill y los conceptos musicales para nuestro próximo álbum. Estoy trabajando sobre lo que grabamos en Berlín en estos meses.  
—¿Quizá podamos sacar el álbum para el otoño?   
—Tal vez, no sé.  
—¿Y cómo va todo... con Bill?   
—Ahora mismo, todo mal —no tenía caso ocultarle esos asuntos a Georg; él y Gustav habían sido los primeros en apoyarlos al saber de su relación, y también los primeros en los cuales ambos gemelos confiaban sus problemas de pareja: Tom en Georg, Bill en Gustav; esa era la dinámica entre los cuatro—. Ahí está, emborrachándose solo y flirteando. Te juro que a veces quisiera poder dejarlo, irme a otra casa, dejar la banda incluso y alejarme de él; pero no puedo, ¡mierda! 

Georg sentía los sollozos temblando en la garganta de su amigo, así que intentó, como pudo, darle ánimos.  
—Estoy seguro de que lo van a arreglar, eventualmente. Son ustedes; al final siempre lo arreglan. Aunque espero que no tarden mucho más, o nuestros fans nos darán una patada si no les entregamos música pronto —bromeó al final.  
—Pronto... siempre les digo que pronto... pero ya ni yo me lo creo. Necesito que Bill vuelva a concentrarse en el trabajo.  
—Tal vez, él necesita motivación. Bueno, te dejo, mi novia ya está aquí.  
—Salúdamela, ¿sí?  
—Ya. Nos hablamos luego, ¿ok?  
—Ok.

La pantalla se cerró. Tom se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se mesó los cabellos, abatido: ¡todo había sido tan diferente mientras estaban en Curazao!

[Flashback]

En uno de los recesos entre una presentación y otra, y con las cámaras aún grabándolos, Bill se echó hacia atrás en su silla, se puso bálsamo en los labios, y luego hizo un comentario solo para Tom.  
—Es como en casa aquí, ¿no? Todo está húmedo.  
—¿Qué está húmedo? —contestó Tom con un gesto pícaro y usando un evidente doble sentido. Bill solo sonrió, consciente de las cámaras que al parecer Tom había olvidado por unos instantes. 

Al retirarse más tarde a la habitación en la lujosa villa donde hospedaran a los jueces del concurso, le llamó la atención sobre ello.  
—Cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, Tomi, levantas comentarios; debes tener cuidado —mientras hablaba le masajeaba la nuca por entre las rastas negras.  
—Ya me conoces; a veces se me suelta la lengua cuando... estoy excitado —miró hacia arriba desde su posición fijando la vista en Bill, quien no esperó más para inclinarse y besarlo.  
—¿Y qué te puso así de excitado, eh? —dijo cuando pudo tomar aire de nuevo.  
—Pues... la noche caribeña y, además, tú... te veías espectacular, en serio.  
—Gracias; también tú, tonto.  
—No soy tonto; de hecho soy el más inteligente acá.  
—Y jactancioso también, ¡ese es mi Tomi!  
—Ve la evidencia: siempre dije que esa Sarah Joelle no vale la pena y ustedes tontos la siguen dejando ahí. Lástima por Laura, ella me caía bien.  
—¿A pesar de que Dieter empezó un rumor de que estoy enamorado de ella?   
—Ella no me preocupa; hay que tener más cuidado contigo y las putas, como la otra, la Sarah.  
—Ah, basta con eso; no he mirado a ninguna de las concursantes con esas intenciones.  
—¿Con esas intenciones? Bueno, pero las has mirado... muy bien.  
—Pura curiosidad estética. Solo me importas tú, Tomi; deberías saberlo ya.  
—Quiero creerte —Tom se incorporó y quedaron mirándose a los ojos.  
—Hazlo, bebé, no te volveré a decepcionar —unió su frente a la de su gemelo, quien suspiró antes de hacerlo caer sobre la cama; por su actitud de esa noche, Bill podía adivinar que Tom quería dominar el encuentro y la idea no le pareció nada mal.

[Fin del Flashback]

Bill despertó con la resaca haciendo miserable su existencia una vez más. Se había dormido con la ropa que llevaba puesta el día antes y en una posición no muy cómoda. Su laptop continuaba encendida y el skype conectado. El micrófono estaba apagado, afortunadamente, porque no estaba seguro de no haber pronunciado el nombre de Tom durante la noche en un tono algo... lascivo, para decir poco. Había soñado con él; había soñado que le hacía el amor a Tom y que ambos gemían de placer, sin miedos ni culpas. Ojalá siempre viviera en esa realidad y no en la pesadilla que se había vuelto su vida desde hacía unos meses atrás, justamente cuando regresaron a casa al final del DSDS.

[Flashback]

Tom lo miraba inquisidoramente y le mostraba un móvil en su mano.  
—Lo encontré entre tus cosas, Bill. ¿Para qué lo usas? —Bill abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra—. Deja, no digas nada; estoy seguro de que habrá cientos de contactos de mujeres a las que no conozco. ¿O conozco a alguna? No dudo que seas tan descarado que...  
—Tomi —más que el nombre con que llamaba a su gemelo, parecía una súplica—, no es nada; no importa.  
—A mí me importa; igual que me importa saber que has estado teniendo sexo en los clubes, cuando vas sin mí.  
—No, Tomi, ya no; no desde que tú me acompañas.  
—¿Y así quieres que confíe en ti? Siempre me engañas, me tomas por idiota, crees que dependo tanto de ti que seguiré perdonándote; pero ya no. Me cansé, Bill. Si no soy suficiente para ti pues... quédate con los demás.   
—Tomi, tú eres todo para mí —se acercó a abrazarlo y Tom se alejó.  
—¡Déjame!

Bill lo miró con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.  
—¿Quién te... dijo sobre el sexo en los clubes?  
—Tu gran amigo Alex, ¿quién más? Esa es la desventaja de tener un secreto que esconder de todos, Billy: él no sabe que soy más que tu hermano gemelo, así que no se midió para comentarme que todos siempre creen que eres gay pero eres todo un mujeriego, que te ha visto irte hasta con tres mujeres de una sola vez.   
—Pero... Tom, eso ya pasó; desde que me diste otra oportunidad yo no...  
—Me lo ocultaste, una vez más, como hiciste con lo de la Verina esa.   
—¡No vuelvas con eso! Eso quedó atrás; déjalo atrás, por favor. Yo no te he reclamado nada por tener sexo con Ria, ¿o es que no tienes sexo con tu novia? 

Tom calló; no pensaba darle el gusto a Bill de confesarle que jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Ria más que una nalgada juguetona o un roce de labios para fingir que realmente eran una pareja cuando todo no era más que un contrato.   
—Sí, tienes un buen punto ahí: tú sigue con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío; cada uno por su lado como siempre debió ser. Tú y yo tenemos que ser solo hermanos.  
—¡No, Tomi, no! —esta vez Bill venció su orgullo y se lanzó a abrazar su nuca e intentar besarlo; Tom se escabulló una vez más—. Piensa en todo lo que hemos vivido en estos meses, nuestro sueño de irnos a la India...  
—Fue eso, un sueño; la realidad es muy diferente. Vuelve a tu sexo casual, o a tu sexo virtual, a cualquier variante que te apetezca, y déjame a mí en paz, ¿sí? Déjame hacer mi propia vida.

Bill lloró al fin, dejándose caer al suelo: sí, el sueño paradisíaco de los últimos meses —solamente roto por la triste noticia de la muerte de Scotty que los hizo volver por unos días a L.A.— acababa de convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

[Fin del Flashback]

“Déjame hacer mi propia vida”, había dicho Tom esa vez; pero se había dado cuenta que hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había arrastrado a pedirle a Bill que lo mirara de nuevo con deseo, que le hiciera el amor; y Bill siempre accedía. Luego, unos días después Tom se arrepentía de su debilidad y reafirmaba ante Bill su imagen de enamorado de una mujer con la que ya tenía una “relación” de varios años —incluso, cierta vez se la llevó a la casa y tuvo sexo con ella en la cama que antes compartía con Bill, intentando creerse que realmente podía tener una vida diferente, pero fue tan frustrante el resultado que nunca más lo repitió—. Con cada una de esas ocasiones, Bill perdía un poco más de su amor propio, de su fe en sí mismo, y se hundía en una espiral de evasiones: alcohol, drogas, fiestas locas; sin embargo, el sexo ahora solo lo dejaba para Tom, para esos momentos en que él volvía a su lado diciendo que lo amaba y lo deseaba a pesar de todo: esa era su idea de ser fiel de algún modo bizarro a su verdadero amor. 

En medio de toda esa vorágine, los Gs los visitaron en Los Ángeles porque la disquera pedía tomaran decisiones con respecto a una nueva entrega musical de la banda. Los cuatro asistieron a la reunión con los productores quienes opinaron que los demos ya entregados no iban a servir, que eran canciones demasiado “oscuras” para el público que los seguía; Bill sabía que era su estado de ánimo sombrío el que se reflejaba ahí, así que asumió la responsabilidad de escribir nuevas canciones, pero su gemelo propuso algo más.  
—Sí, Bill escribirá nuevas letras, y les pondremos música pero... yo produciré el álbum. Nosotros, como banda, tomaremos las decisiones creativas y me importa una mierda si las próximas canciones son “oscuras” o “relampagueantes”, serán las que estarán en el álbum, ¿entendido?

Bill conocía bien a ese Tom; Tom podía ser dependiente, tierno e inseguro en la intimidad, pero a la hora de representar los intereses de la banda, se volvía irrebatible; así que fue su opinión la que prevaleció y los demás lo apoyaron: empezaba una nueva etapa de trabajo para Tokio Hotel con muchos cambios avizorándose en el horizonte.


	5. NOT OVER YOU

NO TE HE SUPERADO

No puedo olvidar todos nuestros recuerdos, bebé  
Me estoy preguntando: ¿Todavía me deseas, bebé?

Yo medico mi mente, ven a iluminar mi noche.  
Estoy completamente solo,   
no puedo enfrentar mi corazón rompiéndose,  
así que dime qué deseas hacer,  
dime lo que deseas también,   
cierro mis ojos y todo lo que veo es a ti.

No puedo escapar, no puedo borrarte, no puedo olvidar,  
no es lo mismo sin ti ...sin ti.  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti, a ti.  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti.

Maldición, aquí estoy, quemándome por amor otra vez.   
Y perdido de algún modo, no puedo regresar a casa, a ti.

Yo medico mi mente,  
ven a iluminar mi noche  
Estoy completamente solo,  
no puedo enfrentar mi corazón rompiéndose,  
así que dime qué deseas hacer,  
dime qué deseas hacer

Cierro mis ojos y todo lo que veo es a ti  
No puedo escapar, no puedo borrarte,  
no puedo olvidar,  
no es lo mismo sin ti ...sin ti  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti, a ti  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti  
Yo medico mi mente, ven a iluminar mi noche.  
Estoy completamente solo,   
no puedo enfrentar mi corazón rompiéndose,  
así que dime qué deseas hacer,  
dime lo que deseas también,   
cierro mis ojos y todo lo que veo es a ti.

No puedo escapar, no puedo borrarte, no puedo olvidar,  
no es lo mismo sin ti ...sin ti.  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti, a ti.  
A ti...yo no te he superado a ti... a ti.

Me sacrifico por esto,   
no me gusta, pero ok, aquí estoy, rindiéndome...  
Me sacrifico por esto, pero no estoy ok,  
aquí estoy, rindiéndome...

 

“Así que te espero de la misma manera que una casa solitaria,   
hasta que me veas otra vez y vivas en mí,  
hasta entonces, mis ventanas duelen”.  
Pablo Neruda

(febrero/2014)

Era el amanecer del día de San Valentín y Bill estaba bastante deprimido. Llevaba bastante tiempo así, y muchos podían notarlo. Sin embargo, quien más le importaba parecía no darse cuenta de lo que lo afectaba; según él lo veía, las únicas preocupaciones que Tom tenía en esos días eran la música para Tokio Hotel y su novia, Ria. Todavía no entendía bien cómo resultó que Tom llegara a enamorarse de ella, porque siempre creyó que las mujeres no le interesaban para nada a su gemelo. Y además, porque él lo confundía muchas veces metiéndose en su cama, mostrándose tierno y amante, coqueteándole; claro, todo eso antes de su última gran pelea de enamorados. Desde entonces, varios meses atrás, la vida sexual de Bill estaba completamente desolada: no pensaba volver a caer en el error de tener sexo casual con nadie; a lo que más llegaba era a algún coqueteo y un esporádico sexo virtual, pero eso solo cuando estaba tan borracho como para perder las inhibiciones. 

Aunque solo unos días atrás Tom lo había invitado a que salieran en un yate, acompañados únicamente por Capper, y pasaron un maravilloso día como hermanos, eso no bastaba. Ser el hermano gemelo de Tom y que recuperaran su confianza fraternal no era suficiente para Bill; pero lo intentaba. Lo intentaba creyendo que tal vez la única manera de recuperar el amor de Tom era recomenzar todo desde el inicio, como en su adolescencia: pasar otra vez de buenos hermanos y gemelos dependientes a amantes enamorados.

Pero esa mañana lo esperaba una sorpresa. Tom le trajo desayuno a la cama y, aunque no le dio uno de esos besos que eran habituales en sus 14 de febrero anteriores, sí le regaló una de sus invaluables sonrisas.   
—Vamos, perezoso, tenemos que salir temprano. Si no vamos temprano, perderemos la oportunidad.   
—¿Adónde vamos? —Bill se incorporó un poco en la cama, sin salir aún de su asombro.  
—Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa; pero tienes que apurarte.

El tono alegre de voz que estaba usando Tom le dio a Bill nuevos bríos, así que se desayunó lo que su gemelo le había traído y se vistió sin demasiado lujo, como este le pidió. 

Tom condujo uno de los autos de los dos hasta un refugio de perros.  
—Entonces, ¿es aquí que me traías? ¿Qué venimos a buscar aquí, Tom?  
—Pues... Capper es mi perro; ya sé que lo amamos los dos pero él es mi consentido y tú... siempre consentiste a la Princess, a Scotty, y ahora ambos están en el paraíso de los perros, o espero que estén ahí porque se lo merecen y tú... te he visto cómo te apegaste a Rafael, el bulldog francés de Alex y pues... me enteré que están dando en adopción a unos cachorros de bulldog inglés...  
—¿En serio? Siempre venden esos cachorros.  
—A estos no; su mamá murió y ellos no están muy saludables.  
—Vamos a verlos ya, Tom —el instinto paternal de Bill acababa de reactivarse.

Quedaban dos cachorros de la camada, ambos adorables, pero Bill fijó su atención en el más tranquilo de los dos.  
—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó al veterinario encargado.  
—Tiene problemas cardíacos. No es demasiado grave, pero las medicinas que debe tomar para mantenerse saludable y juguetón cuestan mucho dinero, y el refugio no tiene tantos recursos que dilapidar en un solo cachorro. Su hermanito acá ya fue escogido por unos dueños, pero este pequeño, si nadie se atreve a asumir el riesgo de cuidar de él, tendrá que ser sacrificado, por una cuestión humanitaria.  
—¿Una cuestión humanitaria? ¿Sacrificarlo? ¡No! ¿Cómo se atreve! ¡Démelo ahora mismo!  
—¿Está seguro de esa decisión?  
—Claro que sí; puedo asumir los gastos, yo lo protegeré.

Tom lo miró satisfecho; en contra de lo que Bill creía, su gemelo sí estaba muy pendiente de él y sabía que estaba necesitando un incentivo, algo en qué centrarse. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y le nombró Pumba, por el recuerdo del perezoso jabalí de una de las películas favoritas de la infancia de ambos, Tom le sacó una foto para la BTK app.   
—Toma; ahora puedes contarles a los fans sobre tu nuevo amor.  
—Pues... sí. Gracias por esto. Tú... ¿no vas a salir con Ria hoy?  
—No, creo que te ayudaré a acomodar al pequeño en nuestra casa; un bebé siempre da mucho trabajo. Y es que también... nunca he pasado San Valentín con ella, no sabría cómo comportarme —Bill no agregó nada a eso; solo caminó al auto con Pumba en brazos, feliz por lo que acababa de oír.

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de arreglar todo y el cachorrito se quedó dormido de nuevo —acompañado de Capper quien lo aceptó rápidamente como un hermano menor—, se sentaron en el salón con unas cervezas.  
—Un día como este, Tomi, me pone nostálgico. Imagino no has olvidado cómo lo pasábamos...  
—No vayas por ahí, Bill —Tom se alejó solo un poco.  
—Discúlpame, ya sé que tú... no quieres recordar... ¿o sí?   
—No quiero, Bill. Solo quiero que recuperemos nuestra relación de gemelos, que estemos bien.  
—Nunca tuvimos una verdadera relación de gemelos, siempre nos amamos un poco más que eso, y lo sabes.  
—Pues... tal vez ese fue el error. Tal vez tenemos que empezar a ser... solo gemelos.  
—¿De verdad quieres solo eso? ¿De verdad ya no me deseas?  
—La verdad, Bill, sí... sí te deseo, demasiado. Pero si sucumbo a ese deseo... ¿a qué nos llevaría? Vamos a volver a lo mismo una y otra vez: tú me engañarías y me harías sentir como mierda otra vez.  
—¡Tú me has hecho sentir como mierda todo este tiempo! Pero yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo... lo que nos hemos lastimado los dos. Ámame de nuevo, Tom, ámame como si nunca nos hubiéramos lastimado... —se acercó más a él poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho.  
—¡No es tan fácil! —Tom se puso de pie esta vez.  
—Ya sé que no es fácil. Pero mírate, estás aquí conmigo, en San Valentín, ¡y estoy tan agradecido por eso con lo que sea que exista por encima de nosotros! ¿No quiere eso decir que prefieres estar conmigo que con ella?  
—No quiere decir nada... excepto que... te necesito, a ti, Bill, mi gemelo, que te necesito bien y he visto que te has estado perdiendo y yo no quiero que...  
—¿Estás diciendo que sientes lástima de mí? —ahora fue Bill quien se paró y dejando la cerveza sobre el bar se fue a su habitación: de pronto sentía una necesidad urgente de escribir canciones.

Unas horas después, Tom tocó suavemente en la madera de su puerta.  
—Necesito hablarte, por favor.  
—Déjame, Tom; estoy ocupado.  
—Billy, estoy aquí hoy por ti; no tomes esta actitud.  
—Entra entonces, y ayúdame a terminar estas canciones; pueden servir para el nuevo álbum; ya es hora de que lo terminemos.  
—Ok, voy por mi guitarra, ¿sí? Espérame un segundo.

Estuvieron componiendo juntos por varios días seguidos, y a últimas Tom se apareció en la habitación de Bill con una letra propia.  
—Se titula “Covered in gold”. Yo... explico ahí lo que siento; lo que he sentido todo este tiempo.

Bill leyó ávidamente: Me gustas, simple, me gusta la manera en que caminas. Te gusté, simple, caíste por el modo en que hablo. Tú me hacías subir alto, no sabía que esto no estaba hecho para durar. Apago las luces, los corazones pueden quedarse sin amor. Sin amor, sin amor, sin amor, sin amor, nada va a curarlo. Sin amor, sin amor, sin amor, sin amor. Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en retransmisión. Recuerda el amor, recuérdame. Y no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en retransmisión, recuérdanos, recuérdame. Enamorarse y quedarse sin amor es parte de nosotros. Sigo aferrándome a promesas secretas. Tú me rompiste en pedazos como cristal roto. Nuestro amor es asqueroso pero yo estoy recubierto en oro, ahora estoy recubierto en oro, oro. Debía ser fácil, creo que nunca te entendí. No es posible encontrar amor en el aplauso. ¿Voy a ser curado cuando destroce la historia? Cuando nos olvidaste destruiste el resto de amor en mí. Porque estamos amando, amando, amando, ah, hey. Porque estamos amando, amando, amando, ah, hey, amando, amando, amando, ah, hey. Porque estamos amando, amando, amando, ah, hey. Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en retransmisión. Recuerda el amor, recuérdame. Y no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en retransmisión, recuérdanos, recuérdame...   
Bill se lanzó hacia Tom y lo abrazó.  
—Yo recuerdo, siempre. Tomi, yo...  
—Billy... —Tom se sumergió en el olor de Bill rodeándolo, aspiró fuertemente, suspiró—. Billy, tenemos que hablar, yo tengo que decirte algunas cosas... importantes.  
—¿Aparte de todo lo que escribiste aquí? —se separó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo esperanzado.  
—Sí, sentémonos aquí, en tu cama —lo llevó hasta allí—, nuestra cama por tantos años; extraño demasiado dormir todas las noches aquí, en tus brazos.  
—Y yo te extraño a ti, Tomi. Sabes que no me importa ningún sacrificio por tenerte de nuevo, así que... solo dime qué quieres hacer.  
—Me sentí morir cuando me traicionaste; lo sabes, ¿no? Mi mundo se rompió —Bill bajó la cabeza pero no habló, y Tom solo continuó—, me sentí una basura y yo... quise vengarme.  
—¿Vengarte? —ahora sí Bill tuvo que interrumpir—. ¿Por eso empezaste un noviazgo con Ria a pesar de que... me seguías amando a mí?  
—En realidad, nunca hubo un noviazgo con Ria.   
—¡¿Qué?!

Tom tomó la mano izquierda de Bill entre las suyas.   
—Ella estaba obligada por contrato a fingir ser mi novia, pero entre nosotros no hay nada; lo he intentado pero... no puedo. Yo solo quería que tú sintieras el mismo dolor que yo, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos: tu dolor se ha multiplicado, y el mío, ya sabes que puedo sentir lo que sientes...  
—Quieres decir que... no hay nada con ella.  
—No hay nada con ella; nunca lo hubo.  
—Y cuando venías a mí...  
—Lo hacía porque te extrañaba demasiado; como lo hago ahora mismo. Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de confiar en ti y ser herido de nuevo.  
—¡No, Tom! Yo no lo haré nunca más; te lo juro —le tomó el rostro y lo besó; Tom se dejó hacer.

Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad y la conversación que aún se debían quedó aplazada para otro momento. Ambos estaban en pijamas y camisetas, así que les fue bastante fácil desnudarse y poner sus pieles en contacto como tanto ansiaban. Lentamente, Bill recorrió con sus labios a su gemelo, quien aprovechó también para acariciarlo sin límites; sus erecciones rozándose y mandando estremecimientos a cada parte de su cuerpo. Tras tomar de la mesa de noche una botellita de lubricante que usaba a veces para darse alivio a sí mismo —teniendo siempre en su imaginación la imagen de Tom—, Bill tomó en su boca a Tom mientras, poco a poco, sus dedos entraban en él preparándolo. Tom gemía mientras acariciaba entre sus dedos el cabello rubísimo de Bill, y cuando sintió que ya no podría contenerse si seguían las cosas de ese modo, lo detuvo y volteó las posiciones de ambos para quedar él sobre su gemelo: siempre había disfrutado la paradójica situación en que era penetrado por Bill pero a la vez dominaba el ritmo en que ambos se unían carnalmente mientras sus almas se comunicaban en su propio lenguaje. Bill sonrió satisfecho al verlo apoyarse en él para impulsarse y marcar el ritmo, con esa expresión entre tierna y lujuriosa que era su perdición. Ambos llegaron al clímax casi al unísono y luego se quedaron abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento.  
—Hmmm, Tomi... te juro que... solo eres tú ahora... hace mucho tiempo no hay nadie más... que haya tocado mi cuerpo.  
—Más te vale, porque... no creo poder perdonarte otra vez —en realidad, Tom solo decía eso para imponer respeto porque no estaba para nada seguro de que no fuera a perdonar a Bill una vez y otra vez si se diera el caso. Siempre había sabido, aunque le costara admitirlo, que Bill era el más fuerte de los dos, el más independiente: Tom jamás podría sobrevivir a una lejanía con Bill—. Me carcomen los celos solo de verte coqueteando, aunque sé que a veces lo haces inconscientemente, que no lo puedes evitar...  
—Es verdad, soy un animal sexy, eso no es mi culpa... —bromeó Bill en ese tono suyo sarcástico.  
—¡Sí, tan sexy como tu gemelo idéntico!  
—No, yo soy más sexy —se rió—; pregúntale a cualquiera, pregúntale a nuestras fans.  
—Como quieras, lo importante es que este... “animal sexy”, ¿no?..., solo puede ser mío.  
—Yo soy solo tuyo si tú eres solo mío; es un trato.  
—Teníamos ese trato antes y lo rompiste, ¿cómo sé que ahora cumplirás?  
—Pues porque tuve mucho miedo de perderte y no pienso pasar por esa angustia nunca más.  
—Está bien entonces.  
—Bien, voy a estar bien; la banda va a estar bien, trabajaremos duro en ese álbum...  
—Sí, yo lo haré. Otra cosa, Billy, en cuanto a Ria...  
—Mándala a volar. Si está contratada pues... despídela y ya.  
—No creo que deba hacer eso.  
—¿Por qué no? —Bill se incorporó algo contrariado.   
—Primero, nuestros fans creen que sí estoy con Ria, y nos ha ayudado, ¿o no? con los rumores sobre lo nuestro; hasta mamá...  
—¿Es por mamá entonces?  
—No, Billy, escucha lo que digo: nos puede servir de pantalla, por un tiempo. Ya que la tenemos bajo contrato, usémoslo.  
—Bueno, si ya lo has decidido, ¿para qué me consultas?  
—Sabes que siempre lo hago; a diferencia tuya que a veces no cuentas conmigo...  
—No empecemos a sacarnos trapitos sucios, ¿ok?  
—Ok —Tom lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, tranquilizándolo—. Lo que necesito es que te comportes mejor, que aceptes con más naturalidad su presencia cuando... ella tenga que estar presente... ahora que sabes que no tienes nada que temer.  
—Lo intentaré. Pero, sea como sea, no me gusta ella; cuando aprendí a conocerla me di cuenta que no vale nada.  
—Es bastante simpática, no creas.  
—Ay, Tom, ¡qué ingenuo eres! 

Tom se carcajeó como respuesta, luego lo besó, y comenzaron a hacerse el amor de nuevo: el hambre de unirse que sentían sus cuerpos después de tan largo ayuno, parecía insaciable.

*****************

Los Gs vinieron de nuevo a L.A., esta vez con todas las intenciones de que el nuevo álbum viera la luz antes de que terminara el año. Todos los mecanismos publicitarios detrás de Tokio Hotel se activaron y empezaron a estar más tiempo ante las cámaras. Incluso reactivaron THTV aunque con un nuevo director, Erik Bergamini.

En marzo, los Kaulitz hicieron un viaje corto a Nueva York, solos, por cuestiones de trabajo; pero no resistieron los deseos de salir en la noche a uno de los famosos clubs de la ciudad, donde incluso fueron avistados por una fan: la fama volvía a perseguirlos. 

Pumba se había vuelto parte muy importante de la familia, el consentido de Bill que hacía travesuras incontables de las que todos reían enternecidos. Varias veces, Tom no pudo resistir la tentación de fotografiar a Bill durmiendo alguna siesta o un breve descanso entre la vorágine del trabajo, acompañado casi siempre de Pumba pero también de Capper. 

Aunque Bill no estaba muy de acuerdo, Tom aceptó las sugerencias de Shiro acerca de dejarse ver por los paparazzi con su “novia”. Salieron pues, con ella. En abril, fueron con todo su grupo de amigos de Los Ángeles al festival de Coachella, pero su aparataje publicitario se encargó de que pareciera que Bill no estaba ahí, sino que se había ido con Alex y Katie al valle de Napa. 

Llegó nuevamente mayo, y aunque lograron cierta tranquilidad para recordar los días de sus inicios como pareja, a mediados de mes Tom invitó a salir a Ria, y fueron acompañados por Bill. El plan publicitario no salió muy bien porque Bill miraba a la mujer con rabia contenida y Tom estuvo siempre más pendiente de su gemelo que de ella; así que la próxima salida planeada fue solamente de Tom y Ria además de la perrita de ella, Manila. Esta tampoco tuvo el éxito planeado porque Tom no tenía cara de estar pasándola precisamente bien. De ese modo, pareció mejor dejar refrescar esa estrategia para otro momento y concentrarse en promocionar a la banda como un todo. 

A la hora de decidir cuál sería el primer tema del álbum en ser lanzado como sencillo y tener un video clip, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera “Run, run run”.   
—Y deben hacerlo ustedes solos, ese video clip —propuso Gustav.  
—¿Por qué? —Bill sonrió a su pesar.  
—Ah, vamos, Bill, no te hagas; no me vas a decir que no pensaste ya en todos los detalles y que tu imagen perfecta del video no nos incluye a Georg y a mí.  
—Tienes razón, Gus —Bill le dio su mejor sonrisa mordaz—; tú tan perceptivo como siempre. Yo... he pensado pedirle a Gianluca que lo dirija.  
—Ah, buena idea, sí. 

A Gianluca lo habían conocido en 2008 cuando fueron a Los Ángeles para los VMA. Fue como un flechazo entre él y su novia con los Kaulitz desde que se encontraron en la afterparty del evento.

[Flashback]

Los Kaulitz bebían sus tragos junto a Georg y Gustav —celebrando las dos victorias de la noche para la banda en los premios VMA como Mejor Artista Nuevo y Mejor Video Pop—, cuando vieron acercarse a un hombre tan alto como ellos, o más, cosa rara de ver la mayoría de las veces, así que hicieron señas a su seguridad para que lo dejaran pasar sin problemas. Él se acercó con una gran sonrisa.  
—Hola. Permítanme presentarme: soy Gianluca Fellini.  
—¿Fellini? ¿Algo que ver con Federico? —bromeó Gustav, quien se preciaba de conocer bastante de cine.  
—Todos preguntan eso —se carcajeó—. Pero no, no que yo sepa. Aunque sí me dedico a algo parecido: soy fotógrafo artístico y director de videos musicales. Y, la verdad, admiro mucho lo que hacen ustedes, chicos. Tokio Hotel es genial desde todo sentido: la música, las letras, el espectáculo, las personalidades de los integrantes; todo. Y Bill, como frontman, es insuperable.  
—Pues gracias —le sonrió Bill.   
—El verdadero líder de la banda soy yo —se acercó más Tom, poniendo su pose chulesca—, pero dejo a mi hermanito lucirse porque... —titubeó al ver la mirada de Bill clavada en él, brillante y pícara— pues porque...  
—Sí, ya veo; él es más elocuente, ¿no? —bromeó a su vez Gianluca. 

Todos rieron esta vez y al rato se había unido al grupo la novia de Gianluca mientras todos conversaban y festejaban ruidosamente. Al final de la fiesta, la pareja le pidió a Tom y Bill que los visitaran en su apartamento rentado en L.A. —puesto que su verdadero hogar estaba en Nueva York—, y ellos accedieron, maravillados por la magnífica compañía que resultaban ser.  
—Iremos en el primer día libre que tengamos antes de partir de Los Ángeles —aseguró Tom y Bill solo asintió sonriendo. Luego Tom le hizo una foto a Bill junto a ellos, todos muy sonrientes—. Para la historia, jaja; estoy seguro de que este será el inicio de una duradera amistad.  
—Eso espero —contestó Gianluca antes de abrazar a cada uno, ya que la banda se marchaba del lugar.

Durante la visita de Bill y Tom al apartamento, Gianluca sacó un tema que le pareció necesario.  
—Quiero que quede claro algo: yo defiendo el amor, así que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.   
—¡Qué bueno!, pero no sé a qué te refieres exactamente —Bill pestañeó varias veces al contestar, algo nervioso.   
—Sí lo sabes; y tú también Tom. No es de ahora que los observo y sé que hay algo más entre ustedes que afecto fraternal y... —Tom intentó interrumpir pero él lo frenó— no traten de negarlo, ¿sí? Tampoco tienen que afirmar nada; solo sepan que en mí tienen un aliado y un amigo, para siempre. Por cierto, me encantaría algún día dirigir un video para la banda.

Tras un pequeño silencio en que los Kaulitz digerían el sentido de las palabras de su nuevo amigo, fue Bill quien respondió sonriente.  
—Estoy seguro de que habrá alguna oportunidad. 

A la hora de decidir mudarse a U.S.A., la amistad iniciada con Gianluca y que continuaran a través de llamadas, mensajes e internet, y alguna que otra visita a la ciudad, fue un motivo añadido para convencerse de que ese era el lugar idóneo para empezar una nueva vida.

[Fin del Flashback]

Cuando llegó el momento de filmar el video, Erik también fue con ellos, atento a cualquier cosa interesante que grabar para los capítulos de THTV; incluso en el material ya editado, se podía notar esa corriente de amor que Gianluca tan hábilmente presintiera años atrás. Sutilmente, dejó, pues, que en el video se mostrara esa conexión espiritual y sensual entre sus dos amigos gemelos.

*****************

 

Desde que se decidieran a sacar adelante el nuevo álbum de la banda, el trabajo no paró un instante. Pasaban noches sin dormir, grabando, planeando, ensayando, dejando todo a punto; Tom estaba a cargo, además, de la producción musical y Bill de la visualidad, aunque también para eso tenían contratado a Andreas, a quien Bill, desde que retomara su relación de pareja con Tom, quería tener bien próximo; especialmente para que observara de cerca que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad —lentamente, tal vez, pero sin retroceso—, y que el amor que compartían él y Tom era más fuerte que todo, como expresaban en una de las nuevas canciones: “Nada es más fuerte que el amor”.

No que todos los días fueran brillantes entre los Kaulitz; a veces tenían días grises, malhumores, pequeñas peleas, pero no dejaban que pasara demasiado tiempo sin solucionarlo. Tom nunca había sido muy de hablar de sus sentimientos, mucho menos si estaba sintiéndose mal o deprimido, pero intentaba comunicarse más con Bill, para que los malentendidos no les trajeran las graves consecuencias del pasado. Bill intentaba con toda su voluntad ser ese mejor hombre que le había prometido a Tom que sería: dejar de lado parte de su egoísmo, autoritarismo y, por sobre todo, jamás dejar que su innata coquetería y su hiperactiva energía sexual le llevaran a otra infidelidad. Por supuesto, no era fácil, dejar de ser quienes eran sería imposible, pero al menos luchaban por lograrlo, lo cual, en un final, es lo importante.

Los dos lucían nuevos tatuajes. Tom, unas pequeñas lunas en su pulgar derecho, donde sobresalía una más grande; cuando le preguntaron el significado, dijo que eran solo personas importantes para él: lo que se calló, por supuesto, fue que la luna más grande representaba a Bill. Bill, como siempre más dado a marcar su piel, agregó varios símbolos que, de alguna manera, contaban la historia de lo que habían vivido esos tres años desde que cometió el más grande error de toda su vida: en su brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, una sirena y una mujer desnuda besándose (un amor que parece imposible, su gusto por las mujeres); muy cerca, sobre su pecho, un corazón anatómico (el corazón que lo traicionaba, el mismo corazón que lo alentaba a luchar, el corazón que sintió romperse muchas veces cuando Tom llevaba a cabo su venganza); en el antebrazo derecho, una cruz (tal vez la redención, pero sobre todo la “t” de Tom); y de nuevo en el antebrazo izquierdo, a un lado de su “Freiheit 89”, un boxeador (“Voy a luchar”, quería decir con ello, y ese era el momento en que se encontraba, luchando porque el amor no se rompiera otra vez).

Aunque no tatuara toda esa historia en su piel, Tom tuvo también una forma de simbolizarle a Bill lo que esperaba de esa nueva etapa entre los dos, al entregarle un anillo con la inscripción en inglés: “me”; aunque sabía que no podían llevar joyas así con sus nombres como el matrimonio que eran, Bill llevaba más de una T por Tom, tatuada en su cuerpo o en colgantes, pulseras y aretes, así que lo que esa inscripción significaba para Tom al darle el anillo era: tú y yo somos uno, por eso para los dos esa palabra es suficiente, y la podrás llevar sin que sea demasiado obvio de qué se trata, que me perteneces “a mí”, como yo a ti.

En julio, hallaron tiempo para hacer un corto viaje a Las Vegas, recordando su luna de miel allí; y el 15 de agosto, por fin, “Kings of suburbia” estuvo listo para entregar a la compañía disquera. El 1ro de septiembre, entonces, tuvieron más razones para celebrar con casi todos sus amigos sus 25 años. El año anterior la fecha los había alcanzado en un mal momento anímico, así que en este festejaron por todo lo alto en público y también en privado (con todo ese buen sexo que los caracterizaba y nunca, a pesar de todo, habían perdido).

Vinieron nuevos videoclips, “Girl got a gun”, “Love who loves you back”, “Feel it all”, y algo que ya realmente extrañaban: estar los cuatro juntos, Bill, Tom, Gustav y Georg, ser Tokio Hotel en tour, reírse, jugar y compartir la vida como los grandes amigos y colegas que eran. Y algo más, el reencuentro con sus fans más leales, los que a pesar de tanto tiempo de pausa los seguían sin dudas, y la expectativa de los nuevos fans que se sumaban.

Antes de terminar el año, Bill decidió tatuarse dos cosas: en su abdomen, en un lugar más íntimo, una palmera sobre una isla solitaria, como un recordatorio de todo el pasado maravilloso que tuvieron; la idea se la dio una frase que le había impactado de la novela We were liars que acababa de leer: “La isla es nuestra. Aquí, de algún modo, somos jóvenes para siempre.” Más a la vista, justo al lado del boxeador que se tatuara poco antes, un fantasma, tal vez el fantasma de ese otro pasado doloroso que acababan de empezar a superar.

Todo, al fin, parecía estar realmente bien cuando asistieron a la boda de Gustav con su novia desde hacía ya varios años. Fue una bonita celebración en Magdeburgo, con solo la familia y los amigos más allegados de los novios, puesto que Gustav quería preservar su intimidad de las fans acosadoras que sabía también tenía la banda. Todos terminaron poniéndose muy borrachos y hubo un momento en que solo estuvieron los cuatro, sin la posesiva novia de Georg ni la flamante esposa de Gustav.  
—Y entonces... ¿quién será el próximo? —bromeó el recién casado.  
—Bueno, no hay dudas de eso: será Geo —apuntó Tom antes de empinarse su cerveza; Bill lo miró sonriente.  
—Claro; recuerden que es el único soltero que queda en la banda; Tom y yo... ya no estamos disponibles... hace tiempo.  
—Ajá; solo que muchos esperan que Tom anuncie pronto matrimonio con Ria. Sé que Simone lo ansía mucho; y ya me preguntó por qué no la invité si ella está en Alemania en estas fechas con su familia —los Gs en un inicio habían estado tan confundidos como Bill al enterarse de que Tom tenía una novia; pero cada uno por su lado habían sido informados por los Kaulitz de la verdad acerca de ella.   
—¡A la mierda Ria! —Bill aventó con fuerza su botella vacía sobre la mesilla alrededor de la cual estaban sentados—. Si vuelves a mencionarla terminarás por joder la fiesta para mí.  
—Cálmate, Bibi —Tom le tomó la mano izquierda con la suya derecha, combinando los tatuajes de sus horas de nacimiento—. Sabes que ella no es importante.  
—Pero seguimos teniéndola en nuestras vidas, y no me fío de ella; te lo he dicho. 

Shiro se acercó a ellos.  
—Bueno, amigos míos, ya sé que estamos celebrando pero recuerden que en víspera de año nuevo van a tocar en Berlín así que... no vayan a pasarse tanto con el alcohol que se indispongan, ¿ok? Y, Gustav, me mandaron a decirte que tu esposa te espera para que vayan al hotel.  
—De acuerdo; el deber llama, amigos. Nos vemos el 31 para ensayar.  
—Espera, Gus. Yo soy tu padrino de bodas y debo acompañarte hasta la salida —lo siguió Georg.

Los Kaulitz los vieron partir entre risas, y Shiro se sentó frente a ellos.  
—Su madre los está mirando ahora mismo... —En verdad, Simone llevaba rato observándolos y había visto cómo se tomaban las manos, el gesto tierno de Tom hacia Bill—. Me dijo que esperaba que la novia de Tom estuviera en Berlín para la presentación de la banda en la puerta de Brandeburg.   
—No quiero a esa cerca —Bill intentó pararse y Tom lo retuvo.  
—Ya hablaremos de eso luego; ahora no es momento, Shiro, hemos bebido mucho esta noche.  
—Ok; mañana lo hablamos. ¿Se irán ya a su hotel?   
—Sí, nos despedimos de todos y nos vamos; anda, Bill —más sobrio, Tom ayudó a su gemelo a caminar erguido.  
—No quiero hablar con nadie más, ¿sí, Tomi? Llévame directo a la cama. 

Tom se carcajeó del doble sentido en la frase de Bill y asintió.  
—De acuerdo; nos vamos sin despedirnos —igualmente, era un peligro que Bill hablara con Simone en su estado de embriaguez y esta le mencionara a Ria; la reacción de Bill podría crear un escándalo en la fiesta, así que era mejor escabullirse.

*******************

Finalmente Ria estuvo en la puerta de Brandeburgo el 31 de diciembre, cerca de Tom y posando como novia mientras los medios y la familia de los Kaulitz estuvieron presentes; luego, ellos y los Gs se fueron a festejar el año nuevo en varios clubes de la ciudad, acompañados solo por su seguridad.  
—Fue una gran noche; realmente lo fue —Georg brindó con todos—. ¡Todas esas personas!  
—Ajá, solo tuvimos que soportar alguna gente indeseable —acotó Bill entre trago y trago.  
—Ya hablamos de ello; déjalo, ¿sí? —Tom lo miró casi suplicante y Bill solo agitó la cabeza como si con ese gesto apartara los pensamientos inconvenientes.

Era cierto que el día anterior, tras recuperarse de la resaca y dar rienda suelta a su pasión, se habían encontrado con Shiro y habían puesto en claro algunas cosas, como que la imagen de Tom con una novia era beneficiosa para la banda, al menos por un tiempo, para que no parecieran tan inusuales en su relación de hermanos como en realidad eran. Acordaron que intentarían reducir al mínimo la intervención de ella, pero que inevitablemente debería aparecer en algunos eventos. “Y a Simone... ¿planean decirle lo que sucede realmente?”, preguntó el manager y fue Bill esta vez quien se negó: prefería a su madre creyendo que su hijito favorito al fin iba por el “buen camino” y no molestándolos con sus críticas y sugerencias molestas acerca de la vida íntima de los dos. 

Sí, tendría que aguantarse a Ria metida en sus salidas, haciéndose amiga de sus amigos, por un poco de tranquilidad con Tom, y por Tokio Hotel, por todo lo que banda representaba; era solo que Ria le provocaba una aversión incontrolable, y a pesar de saber que ella y su gemelo no eran nada más que dos personas que, si acaso, se eran simpáticos, no podía soslayar ese presentimiento que le decía ella era capaz de maldades que el inocente Tom, siempre dispuesto a ver lo mejor de los demás, ni se imaginaba. 

Esa madrugada, mientras observaba a su gemelo reír, bailar, conversar animadamente, y cada vez que sus miradas coincidían y se alimentaban en un segundo con tanta energía que les daba el amor compartido, o se rozaban intencional o casualmente mandando electricidad a cada parte de sus cuerpos, Bill supo que cualquier dolor o sacrificio que debiera afrontar para conservar a Tom a su lado, valía la pena. Y aunque no siempre pudiera decir que estaba OK, cada uno de esos momentos atesorados valía por cualquier angustia vivida.


End file.
